Te abandonó
by Ohmydamonsalvatore
Summary: Comienza como una escena alternativa al capítulo 1x15 donde Elena ayuda a Damon con la camisa, y finalmente se convierte en un nuevo fic DELENA :D
1. Chapter 1

****The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece. || Los dos primeros capítulos son muy parecidos (muy muy muy parecidos) a los de la serie, los siguientes son diferentes.

* * *

><p>"¿Stefan?" Lo llamé cuando entré en su habitación.<p>

"Mejor" Damon se acercó lentamente a mi. "Yo" Lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos pantalones negros _demasiado bajos. _No se puede negar que Damon es atractivo, tiene un cuerpo increíble.

"Estas..." Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no explorar su cuerpo.

"Radiante, magnifico... irresistible." Dijo mientras caminaba más cerca de mi.

Moví la cabeza hacia atrás porque estaba un poco _demasiado_ cerca. "Horrible... estás horrible"

Levantó una ceja y se encogió un poco de hombros. "No se por qué. ¿Sabes que soy uno de los solteros más deseados de Mystic Falls?"

"Huh" Fue lo único que supe decir.

"Si" Dijo al darse la vuelta y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero de Stefan.

"¿Cómo estás?" Yo sabía que no estaba bien.

"Como nunca" Cogió una camisa de color negro y se la puso. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Hoy me siento... generoso, es mi nuevo objetivo, cómo ayudar a la gente." Comenzó a abrocharse la camisa.

"He quedado con Stefan, vamos a la gala benéfica."

Damon se alejó del espejo para mirarme a la cara. "Ayúdame un poco ¿quieres? no se... como va esto" Dijo mientras intentaba abrochar los botones de su camisa.

Suspiré y me acerqué a él. Agarré el botón más bajo y lentamente comencé a abrocharlo, en el momento en que mi mano entró en contacto con su piel decidí que seria mejor hablar de algo para distraerme y pensar en algo mas que no fuera su pecho.

"¿Sabes? He averiguado quien es mi madre biológica" Dije sonriendo.

"Agg qué más da" Dijo Damon haciendo una mueca. Inmediatamente sentí como el dolor se apoderaba de mi cara. Damon me miró a los ojos y me di cuenta. A pesar de que me había parecido un borracho hace unos segundos, él sabía que me había echo daño. "Te abandonó... olvídala"

Yo seguía mirándolo a los ojos, casi había terminado de abrocharle la camiseta. De repente sentí su mano en mi mejilla, apenas me tocó pero me hizo temblar. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y mi respiración se volvió inestable. Poco a poco inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y suavemente colocó un pequeño beso en mis labios. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron mantuvo su cara cerca de la mía, nunca pensé que Damon Salvatore pudiera ser tan dulce. Yo no me alejé, ni le di una bofetada, ni le grité, en lugar de eso elevé mi cabeza unos centímetros y volví a juntar nuestros labios. Puso su mano en mi cintura y me tiró de mi más cerca. Deslicé la mano por debajo de su camisa y la trasladé a su espalda. Sorprendentemente fue él quién rompió el beso, movió la cabeza a una distancia apropiada de la mía y antes de poder preguntarle qué pasaba Stefan entró en la habitación.

"Stefan, ya estás aquí" Suspire y me acerqué a él. Sonrió un poco.

"Necesito una chaqueta más grande" Se quejó Damon. "Una universitaria de vez en cuando podría... ya sabes... ponerte un poco más fuerte" Damon dejó la chaqueta y pasó por delante de mí y Stefan abrochándose los dos últimos botones. Antes de irse me lanzó una mirada pero no entendí el significado.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece. Aquí el segundo capítulo que también es igual al de la serie, el siguiente es totalmente distinto.

* * *

><p>Damon abandonó la habitación y pude ver los ojos de Stefan fijos en mi. Damon y yo habíamos estado demasiado cerca y Stefan lo sabía así que quise ser la primera en hablar.<p>

"He ido a ver a Trudy Peterson" Pude ver que la preocupación se apoderó de su rostro. "Lo se, lo siento, no lo había planeado."

"¿Cómo ha ido?" Me preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tiene verbena. Sabe lo de los vampiros, Stefan, no puede ser una coincidencia."

"No lo es" Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una fotografía doblada. "Esta es la esposa de Alaric."

Cogí la foto. "Es ella, es Isobel." Mire la fotografía, era hermosa. "¿Él te ha dado esto?"

"Todo lo que sabe sobre vampiros lo aprendió de ella." Le mire a los ojos pero en ese momento él miro hacia abajo. "Cree que... la mató un vampiro"

"Dios mío" mi cuerpo se entumeció y fue difícil respirar.

"Escucha Elena hay mucho sobre Isobel que Alaric puede contarte, pero necesito que esperes un poco para hablar con él."

"¿Por qué" ¿Por qué Stefan me decía algo así? Hace un par de semanas me enteré que era adoptada, ahora que había encontrado a mi madre biológica me entero de que esta muerta, probablemente asesinada por un vampiro y me estaba diciendo que no podía hablar con el marido de mi madre sobre ella.

"Ya se que es mucho pedir pero ¿Lo harás? ¿Por mi?"

No le respondí, asentí con la cabeza ligeramente. Él no había respondido a mi pregunta de por qué no podía hablar con Alaric. Más secretos, se estaba haciendo un poco ridículo.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en una mesa con Jenna en la gala benéfica. Estábamos viendo y escuchando a todos los solteros que la señora Lockwood iba presentando.<p>

"Y por último pero no menos importante... Damon Salvatore. No sabemos mucho de ti" Continuo Carol Lockwood.

Mire hacia arriba y salude a Stefan que estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotras.

"Bueno, no es fácil encasillarme" Respondió Damon.

"¿Tienes alguna afición, como viajar?"

"Oh, si. Los Angeles, Nueva York. Hace un tiempo estuve en Carolina del Norte, en el campus de Duke, por cierto, creo que Alaric estudió allí ¿verdad, Ric? Si... porque tu esposa estaba allí. Una vez tome una copa con ella, era... era una chica genial. ¿No te lo había dicho? Por que era... deliciosa"

Me sentí aturdida como si algo me hubiera perforado el pecho, ¿Cómo ha podido? Acababa de admitir que había matado a mi madre biológica, no solo lo había admitido, se lo estaba restregando a Alaric... el marido de Isobel.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Jenna mirándome.

Estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Jenna que lo que Damon acaba de decir me ha echo llorar? "Necesito respirar" Dije casi sin poder articular las palabras. Rápidamente me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Una vez fuera me abrigué más, era una noche muy fría. Me di la vuelta y vi a Stefan detrás de mi.

"Elena"

"¿Él la mató? ¿Damon fue el vampiro que la mató?"

"No se que pasó, no encontraron el cadáver"

"Dios mío" Estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar de nuevo. "Stefan" No podía creer que me hubiera ocultado algo tan importante como eso.

"Lo se, lo siento, quería decírtelo, pero antes debía saber más."

"Estaba preocupada por él. Esperaba que esto de Katherine le hiciera cambiar. Soy estúpida" No podía creer lo que había pasado entre nosotros hacía tan solo una hora. _Nos habíamos besado_. ¿Pero qué pasa conmigo?

"El no sabe que era tu madre, pensé en decírselo pero está tan al límite..."

"¡¿Por qué le estás protegiendo?" Grité con frustración.

"Porque... no eres la única que espera que pueda cambiar."

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándonos a los ojos. Por el rabilo del ojo vi a un hombre que nos estaba observando. Era el mismo hombre que había visto en casa de Trudy antes.

"Ese hombre" Stefan se giró para mirar. "Vi a ese hombre delante de la casa de Trudy."

"Volvamos dentro"

Entré con la cabeza agachada y no pude ver que Damon venía en sentido contrarió hasta que me estrellé contra él.

"Ou, tranquila. Compra un número como todo el mundo." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Has disfrutado restregándoselo a Alaric Saltzman?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sonando un poco confuso.

"Cuando empezaba a pensar que había algo recuperable en ti"

"Elena" Stefan apareció por detrás.

Damon se volvió para mirarlo. "¿Es que me estoy perdiendo algo?"

"Se me olvidó mencionar antes cuando estábamos hablando de mi madre natural, la que me abandonó" Damon cerró los ojos, sonrió y asintió levemente. " Se llamaba Isobel" Hice una pausa porque sabía que si seguía hablando las lágrimas volverían a aparecer. La sonrisa de Damon desapareció rápidamente. Parecía molesto... yo sabía que no podía haber sabido que Isobel era mi madre, ni siquiera que yo existía. Pero aún así dolía. "Adelante, rememora cómo la mataste"

Salí fuera y Stefan me siguió. "Espera te acompaño" De repente Stefan me sujetó el brazo e hizo que me detuviera, el hombre que vimos antes se encontraba a unos pasos de nosotros.

"Tengo un mensaje para ti" Dijo.

"¿Qué?" Me moví un poco peor Stefan me sujetó de nuevo. "Quién eres?" Preguntó él.

"Deja de buscar"

"¿Que deje de buscar qué?" Pregunté.

"Ella no quiere conocerte. No quiere hablar contigo."

"Isobel" Dije en un susurro, eso quería decir que no estaba muerta. Damon no la había matado. Dios mío la había _transformado_.

"Tienes que dejar de buscar ¿Lo comprendes?"

"¿Está viva?" Pregunté nerviosa, necesitaba confirmar mis pensamientos. "Eso significa que..."

Stefan me sujetó más fuerte. "Elena, lo tienen controlado."

"¿Lo comprendes?" Preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

"Si, claro" Me apresuré a decir

"Bien" Dijo en un tono normal, hizo una pausa y miro a la derecha. "Eso es todo" Dí un grito ahogado y me abracé más a Stefan cuando una furgoneta lo atropelló. Estaba en shock ¿El hombre se acababa de suicidar?

Escuché los gritos a mi alrededor, todo el mundo se alarmó. Stefan corrió hacia la furgoneta y yo lo seguí, me di cuenta del móvil del hombre tirado en el suelo y lo cogí ocultándoselo a Stefan.

"Vamos, salgamos de aquí" Stefan me agarró del brazo ligeramente y me arrastró lejos de la escena del crimen.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Stefan y yo llegamos a mi casa. Me acompañó hasta las escaleras del porche. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y busqué a tientas el móvil que había recogido del suelo.<p>

"Una larga noche..." Comenzó diciendo Stefan para romper el silencio.

"Sí" Suspiré. "Voy a caer rendida en la cama"

"Entonces... nos vemos mañana en el instituto" Se inclinó y me dio un suave beso en los labios. En el momento en que nuestros labios se separaron me sentí un poco culpable de haber besado a Damon antes. Y aún más culpable porque una parte de mi quería y necesitaba hacerlo otra vez.

"Buenas noches" Dije lo más sonriente que pude.

"Hasta mañana"

Me dí la vuelta, abrí la puerta y entré dentro de casa. Deje escapar un pequeño suspiro. Una parte de mi todavía estaba enfadada con Damon pero otra parte sabía que no era su culpa, bueno no del todo. Subí lentamente las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. A tientas encendí la luz y me encontré a Damon sentado en el borde de la cama. Tenía la cabeza un poco agachada y miraba al suelo. Sabía que me había oído entrar en la habitación, incluso llegar abajo con Stefan, pero no se movió. Cerré la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo, me quité la chaqueta y la tire en la silla más cercana. Entonces me acerqué a Damon.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

"No la maté" Ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

"Lo sé" Bajé la cabeza y me senté a su lado en la cama. "Stefan y yo hemos visto a un hombre fuera del Grill y justo antes de ser atropellado por un coche me dijo que Isobel no quería verme ni hablar conmigo. Stefan me dijo que estaba bajo compulsión." No respondió, empezaba a ser incómodo, miré mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo. "Así que la transformaste" Dije lentamente.

"Lo siento" Dijo en voz baja.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que se disculpara. Sin embargo lo decía en serio, me di cuenta por cómo me miraban sus ojos. Estaba verdaderamente mal por haberme herido.

"Lo se" Estuvimos un minuto en silencio hasta que me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a mi chaqueta. "El hombre tenía un movil, lo cogí antes de que Stefan me trajera" Cogí el teléfono del bolsillo y regresé a su lado. No estaba segura de por qué hacía esto. "Stefan no sabe que lo tengo" Damon me quitó el teléfono y lo abrió. Abrió las llamadas recientes y se desplazó a través de ella. Me incliné hacia el para poder ver mejor. Solo había un número en la lista. "Dios mío ¿Crees que es ella? ¿Isobel?"

Damon volvió la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca, _tan cerca, _maldita sea que alguien diga algo. "No se" eso me servía. Sus ojos volvieron al móvil y me relajé pero en un segundo su cabeza había vuelto a girar y me volví a perder en sus hermosos ojos azules. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un tiempo, dios estábamos tan ridículamente cerca, podía sentir su respiración y todo lo que podía oler era él. Era como si sus ojos me hubiera agarrado el alma y no me dejaran ir. Quería acercarme más y poner mis labios sobre los suyos, _lo desaseaba tanto _que tuve que hacerme con cada gota de auto-control para no ceder a la tentación.

"Debería irme a la cama" Pude mover mis ojos y posarlos en cualquier otro lugar de la habitación, _por fin_. "Tengo instituto mañana"

"Claro" Se levantó de la cama y me paso el móvil.

"Gracias por venir y por... disculparte"

Él me sonrió "¿La vas a llamar?"

Miré el teléfono en mi mano y me quedé callada un minuto. "No estoy segura" Levanté la cabeza y lo miré "¿Podrías no decirle a Stefan nada de esto?" Le dije agitando el teléfono. "Es que se volvería loco si se entera de que estoy pensando llamarla"

"No le diré nada pero ten cuidado" Caminó hacia la puerta y sin darse la vuelta dijo "Buenas noches"

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la ventana pegué un salto de la cama "¿Vamos a pretender que no ocurrió lo de antes?"

Damon se volvió lentamente y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "Bueno, creo que eso depende de ti" Y de pronto ya no estaba.

Dejé escapar un suspiro agravado. _Vampiros._ Me acerqué al armario y cogí un pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta azúl, me cambié y me metí en la cama y busqué mi diario y una pluma en mi mesa de noche.

_Querído diario:_

_¿Por dónde empezar?_

_Bueno, hoy he ido a ver a Trudy Peterson. Era la mejor amiga de mi madre biológica en el instituto. Me di cuenta de que sabía más de lo que debía y trató de hacerme tomar té con verbena. Sabía lo de los vampiros pero no lo quiso confirmar y me echó de su casa. Después de eso fui a la casa de huéspedes porque había quedado con Stefan para ir a la gala benéfica. Stefan no estaba en la casa, pero Damon sí y nos besamos. Fue un beso increíble lleno de pasión y me gustó, o no estoy segura porque estoy echa un lío. Nos separamos justo antes de que Stefan entrara en la habitación, y si eso no es bastante, hace una hora me entere de que mi madre biológica es un vampiro y Damon fue quién la transformó. Al principio me enfadé con Damon, pero ahora no se que pensar, no sabía que era mi madre. Hace unos diez minutos le pregunté a Damon si solo iba a fingir que lo del beso no había pasado y me respondió que era mi decisión. Honestamente no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Todo esto ha sucedido tan rápido. Me encanta Stefan, nunca podría hacerle daño, más de lo que ya le haría un beso con su hermano. Pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es cómo me sentí cuando me besó Damon._

Cerré el diario y lo puse de nuevo en la mesilla de noche junto con la pluma. Cogí el teléfono del hombre y lo abrí. Me quedé mirando el único número que estaba en la lista de llamadas recientes. Quería llamar a ese número y quería hacerlo cuanto antes. Pero no estaba segura de ser lo suficientemente fuerte. El hombre había dicho que Isobel no quería verme. Cerré el teléfono y lo puse al lado de mi diario. Una vocecita en mi interior empezó a llamarme _cobarde_ pero la ignoré.

* * *

><p>Mi despertador sonó a la mañana siguiente. Di varias vueltas en la cama y me incorporé, arrastre los pies hasta el cuarto de baño para poder asearme. Cuando terminé me deslicé dentro de unos pantalones vaqueros claros y un cuello alto negro, después de vestirme volví al baño para peinarme y maquillarme.<p>

Cuando llegué al instituto encontré a Stefan apoyado en mi casillero. Respiré hondo y me acerqué a él.

"Buenos días" Dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa.

"Buenos días" Intenté devolvérsela pero no me salió muy bien. Se inclinó y me dio un beso rápido.

Guardé los libros que no necesitaba en la casilla y me fui a clase con Stefan. Ir al instituto hacía que me sintiera inútil con todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida últimamente. Las clases pasaron con normalidad y la última campana del día al fin sonó. Intercambié los libros por los que necesitaba llevarme a casa y cuando cerré mi casillero me encontré a Stefan de pie junto a mi.

"Bueno, ¿quieres que después veamos una película o algo así? Ya sabes... algo normal"

Hice una mueca. "En realidad tengo un montón de tareas, me tengo que poner al día, y creo que iré directa a casa" Dije sonriendo.

"Esta bien, no importa. Podemos hacer algo normal mañana por la tarde" Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si, claro" Dije sonriendo.

Stefan me acompañó hasta mi coche y me dio un pequeño beso de despedida. Tiré mis libros en el asiento del copiloto y me dirigí a casa. Entre y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me tumbe en la cama y cogí el móvil del hombre. Estaba decidida, iba a llamar. Pero no quería hacerlo sola. Stefan no lo sabía y no quería que se enterara. Saqué mi móvil y me desplace por los contactos hasta que llegué a Damon, apreté el botón de llamada y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte Elena?" Dijo al contestar el teléfono. Pude notar en su tono de voz que estaba sonriendo.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p>"Hola Damon, necesito un favor"<p>

"Mmmm... ¿un favor?"

"He decidido que voy a llamar a Isobel. Bueno, el número que puede ser de Isobel. ¿Podrías venir? No quiero... llamar... sola" Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Unos segundos después escuché un ligero golpe en la ventana. Me acerqué para echar un vistazo y vi a Damon abriendo la ventana desde fuera. "Vaya, eso ha sido... rápido" Dije medio riéndome.

"Tu llamas, yo vengo, así de fácil soy" Dijo sonriendo. Me reí y me senté en la cama sosteniendo el móvil. "Así que vas a llamar ¿eh?" Damon se tumbó en la cama como si estuviera en su casa, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, apoyándose en la cabecera. Parecía muy cómodo y tuve que volver a sonreír.

Deje escapar un suspiro involuntario y miré el teléfono. "Si" Dije en voz baja. Abrí el teléfono y me fui al único número que había. "Bueno..." Dije mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada.

Escuché tres toques antes de que la mujer respondiese. "¿Ha habido algún problema?" Yo no contesté. "¿Hola?" Dijo la mujer.

"¿Isobel?" Apenas pude llegar a decir.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó con un ligero suspiro en su voz.

"Soy Elena"

"Ah Elena, tu no escuchas ¿verdad?"

"Mira, se que no quieres verme por alguna razón, pero..."

Ella me interrumpió a media frase. "Esta bien ¿Quieres verme? Pues nos vemos en el restaurante local, el Grill, aproximadamente en una hora. Ven sola." Y colgó antes de que pudiera responder.

Lentamente despegué el teléfono de mi oído y miré a Damon.

"No vas a ir sola" Dijo con un tono de advertencia.

"Pero ya has oído..."

"No me importa lo que haya dicho" Movió las piernas fuera de la cama y se puso de pie. "Voy contigo, o no dejaré que salgas de casa" Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"Damon, no quiero que pase nada..."

"Por eso voy a ir" Lo mire con el ceño fruncido y sonrió de nuevo. "Elena, soy cien años mayor que ella, además debido a nuestro lazo de sangre, será difícil para ella incluso hacerme daño" Aparté la mirada, todavía me molestaba que la hubiera transformado. Suavemente colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi cara y tuve que mirarlo a los ojos. "No te preocupes" Acarició mi mejilla, las dejó caer y paso por mi lado.

* * *

><p>"Tal vez deberías esperarme en el coche" Dije volviéndome hacia Damon. Apartó los ojos de la carretera por un segundo. Dejé escapar un suspiro. "No es como si no pudieras escuchar toda la conversación" Lo dije más para mí misma que para él, pero seguro que me había oído.<p>

Damon se detuvo en una de las plazas del aparcamiento. Permanecí sentada y que quedé embobada mirando hacia la entrada del Grill. Damon me sacó de mi ensimismamiento "¿Estás lista?" Me volví para mirarlo, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y sabía que él podría oírlo. Estiró la mano y sostuvo la mía, la apretó. "Estaré contigo todo el tiempo"

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa antes de bajar del coche y empezar a caminar.

Una vez dentro me incline un poco hacia Damon y le susurré "¿Está aquí?"

"No" Dijo al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

Nos acercamos a una mesa vacía, me senté y Damon hizo lo mismo. No conseguí tranquilizarme ni un segundo, Damon no paraba de mirar de un lado para otro, yo seguía su mirada, pero no sabía ni que aspecto tenía ella.

"Me estas poniendo nerviosa" Le susurré.

Se volvió para mirarme y levantó las cejas, cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Lo siento" ¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso? Simplemente esa cosa con los ojos hacía que mi corazón se acelerase.

"Hola Elena" Di un respingo en mi asiento y levanté la vista. Así que esa era Isobel. "Y Damon ¡Que sorpresa! Pensé que te dije que vinieras sola" Isobel se sentó justo enfrente de nosotros.

"No me fío de ti" Contestó Damon con esa maldita cosa de los ojos otra vez.

Isobel volvió a dirigir su atención en mi. "¿Por qué has traído a Damon? Pensé que estabas con Stefan. O es que disfrutas de los dos... como Katherine."

Damon extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Isobel.

"Damon" Dije en voz baja y puse la mano sobre su brazo. Soltó a Isobel pero aún estaba tenso. "Damon está aquí porque es mi amigo y nunca me dejaría venir sola"

"Que dulce" Dijo Isobel en tono de burla mientras giraba la cabeza hacia Damon.

"¿Quién es mi padre?" Espeté. No sabía cuanto tiempo se quedaría así que tenía que conseguir algunas respuestas.

"Qué importa" Respondió Isobel.

Dejé escapar un suspiro agravado. "¿No piensas decirme nada?"

"En realidad necesito algo" Hizo una pausa. "Se que Damon tiene el invento de Jonathan Gilbert" Continuó Isobel, como si Damon no estuviera sentado a mi lado. "Lo quiero"

"Vete al infierno" Gruño Damon.

"Si no consigo lo que quiero, voy a empezar a matar gente en este pueblo... empezando por tu hermanito, Jeremy"

Mi ritmo cardíaco comenzó a desvariar de nuevo. No podía permitir que le pasase nada a Jeremy ni al resto del pueblo. Pero el invento era peligroso para los vampiros y eso pondría en peligro a Damon, Stefan y Anna.

"¿Por qué lo quieres?" Preguntó Damon.

"Yo personalmente, no lo quiero para nada. Solo hago lo que me piden"

"Lo que te pide quién" Damon estaba molesto.

"Katherine" Dijo Isobel sonriendo.

La sola mención de su nombre envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. No pensé que fuera posible que Damon se tense más pero lo hizo. Me agarró la mano suavemente y se levantó tirando de mi detrás de él. Antes de irnos, Damon se acercó a Isobel y le susurró lo bastante alto como para que yo pudiera oírlo también.

"No puedes venir a mi pueblo y amenazar a las personas que me importan. Si Katherine quiere algo ya puedes decirle que venga ella misma a buscarlo"

Damon dio la vuelta y me guió entre las mesas hasta la salida, no soltó mi mano hasta que abrió la puerta del coche y estuve a salvo. Nos mantuvimos en silencio todo el viaje de vuelta a casa. Me di cuenta de que Damon reflexionaba sobre algo y no quise molestarlo. El coche se detuvo enfrente de mi casa y me giré hacia él antes de bajarme.

"¿Te importaría quedarte un rato? Jenna y Jeremy no están y no... me gustaría estar sola en estos momentos"


	5. Chapter 5

The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece. || Quiero decir que tengo muchos capítulos hechos y estoy subiéndolos todo lo seguido que puedo, porque este fin de semana he tenido tiempo para encender el ordenador (con tantos exámenes casi no tengo tiempo para mí) y que cualquier persona que lo lea por favor deje review ya sea malo o bueno.

* * *

><p>"Puedo llamar a Stefan para que venga, si quieres"<p>

"No, pero gracias" En realidad no tenía ganas de explicárselo todo a Stefan, solo quería estar con alguien no necesariamente para hablar. "Si tienes planes..."

Damon se volvió y sacó las llaves del coche. "No, me quedo"

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó mi rostro y antes de darme cuenta ya le había dado la vuelta al coche y estaba abriendo mi puerta. Entré con Damon en casa y subimos a mi habitación. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

"Me voy a poner el pijama" Dije señalando el cuarto de baño después de cogerlo del armario. Entré en el cuarto de baño y me quité los pantalones baqueros, la camiseta y la ropa interior. Me puse una camiseta lila y un pantalón corto negro de felpa. Cuando volví Damon estaba apoyado en la cabecera de mi cama con las piernas estiradas frente a él, sus zapatos estaban en el suelo delante de la cama.

"Hmmm" Ignoré lo que creí haber escuchado y subí a la cama, me puse de rodillas a su lado. "Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunté en voz baja.

Damon dejó escapar un suspiro y apartó la mirada. "No lo se"

Me quedé en silencio durante unos minutos antes de hablar. "¿Sabes? Tal vez Bonnie podría... hacer un hechizo. Desactivar esa cosa"

"Piensa" Damon se volvió hacia mi. "¿De verdad crees que Bonnie va a desactivar un dispositivo que proeje a los humanos de los vampiros?"

"Es mi amiga y no quiere que me pase nada" Levante las cejas y después me miré las rodillas. "Y algo que te pasara a ti o a Stefan me haría daño también así que..." Dije en voz baja.

"No estoy exactamente en la lista de amigos de Bonnie en este momento. Dudo mucho que quiera ayudar en algo que por consiguiente me ayudará"

"Bueno, la llamaré mañana. Pero es mi amiga, Damon, y no quiere ver sufrir a la gente que me importa"

Damon sonrió. "¿Así que te preocupas por mi?" Dijo levantando la ceja derecha al mirarme de reojo. Le sonreí y me levanté de la cama para echar las mantas hacia atrás, entré en la cama y estiré las mantas a mi alrededor, me volví de lado para hacer frente a Damon. Él me miró. "Le vas a tener que contar a Stefan todo esto de Isobel, ya sabes"

"Había pensado que podrías decírselo tu, ya sabes, la buena unión fraternal y todo eso" Intenté imitar su tono de voz.

"¿Pero tu nos conoces?" Dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Me eché a reír y me senté junto a él. Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias" Susurré.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó suavemente.

"Por venir conmigo esta noche" Me miró y me mordí un poco el labio inferior. "Significa mucho para mi"

Me miró a los ojos durante un momento y pareció despertar de un trance porque parpadeó repetidamente. "No hay de que"

"Buenas noches Damon" Y con esto cerré los ojos.

* * *

><p>"Elena..." Oí gritar a mi tía Jenna mientras aporreaba la puerta.<p>

Abrí los ojos y me estiré un poco antes de contestar "Si"

"¿Estás bien? Llevas ahí mucho tiempo"

Miré mi reloj y eran casi las doce, Damon ya no estaba.

"Estoy bien, solo un leve dolor de cabeza, ya me levanto"

"Vale" Respondió Jenna y la oí bajar las escaleras.

Suspiré y me deje caer boca abajo en la almohada. Giré la cabeza y encontré una hoja de papel doblada. La cogí, la desdoble y empecé a leer.

_Elena,_

_No quería despertarte. Llámame cuando leas esto, tenemos que decírselo a Stefan antes de ir a hablar con Bonnie._

_-La persona que te importa_

_D._

Sonreí para mis adentros y me deslicé fuera de la cama. Cogí unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta y entré en el cuarto de baño para meterme en la ducha. Después me sequé el pelo y me maquillé. Regresé a mi habitación y cogí mi móvil antes de sentarme en la cama. Me deslice por los contactos hasta llegar al número de Damon, apreté el botón de llamada. Damon contestó al instante.

"¿Si?" Contestó con su tono arrogante habitual.

"Hola, em... estoy despierta"

"Hmmm eso veo, estaré allí en un minuto" La comunicación se cortó y tiré el teléfono a mi lado en la cama. Me levanté para abrir la ventana ya que sabía que iba a llegar en cualquier momento. Justo cuando la abrí apareció de la nada. Di un grito ahogado y me sobresalté un poco. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto. Me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar. "Buenos días, o mejor dicho, buenas tardes"

"Estaba cansada, ayer fue un día muy largo" Repliqué.

"Comprensible" Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama, se dejó caer y se apoyó en la cabecera, como solía hacer.

Miré al suelo "Se va a enfadar por no habérselo dicho de inmediato" Dije en voz baja.

"Lo entenderá"

Suspiré. "Vale, vamos, no lo quiero retrasar por más tiempo, vamos a decírselo"

"Bien" Dijo mientras se levantaba. "Te espero en el coche" Y saltó por la ventana.

Yo baje por las escaleras.

"Jenna, me voy a casa de Stefan" Grité

Jenna se asomó desde la cocina. "Está bien, ten cuidado"

Camine fuera hasta mi coche donde Damon me estaba esperando en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Le pregunté cuando me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

"Te dije que te esperaría en el coche" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si, mi coche. Lo que implica que yo conduzco"

Damon puso los ojos en blancos. "Solo entra, ya he ajustado el asiento" Se quejó.

Lo miré fijamente durante unos segundos y suspiré. "Bien"

Cuando se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Damon apagó el motor y se volvió hacia mi.

"Oye, cálmate. No va a pasar nada" Y ahí estaba otra vez, su típico tono arrogante. Sus trastornos de personalidad a veces me asustaban. Solía ser así casi todo el tiempo, si, pero le daban arrebatos de caballerosidad y ternura o algo así.

Entramos en la casa e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener la calma. No tenía por qué estar nerviosa, en fin, era Stefan de quién estamos hablando, se enfadaría un poco y nada más. Quizás lo que me preocupaba es que se enterara de que Damon lo sabía y él no. Damon había estado conmigo al conocer a Isobel y él no, Damon me había acompañado cuando la llamé y él... ya sabéis lo que viene. Pero esto era por su personalidad un tanto protectora conmigo, se preocupaba demasiado.

"¿Está en casa?" Le pregunté a Damon mientras miraba alrededor de la casa aparentemente vacía.

"Está en su habitación" Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la escalera.

Subí las escaleras y Damon me seguía unos pasos detrás. Llame a la puerta de Stefan.

"Adelante" Escuché a Stefan en el interior. Tomé una respiración profunda, noté la mano de Damon rozándome la espalda y empujándome suavemente hacia la puerta. Giré el poco y entré en la habitación. "Elena hola" Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y dejaba un libro que estaba leyendo. Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola" Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. "Stefan necesitamos hablar contigo"

"¿Va todo bien?" Dijo moviendo sus ojos hacia Damon.

"Mira, Stefan, me he reunido con Isobel..."

"¿Qué? Elena..."

"Stefan, tenía que encontrarme con ella" Le corté frustrada.

"Elena ¿sabes lo peligroso que es estar con ella a solas?"

Alejé mis ojos de él y me quedé callada por unos segundos. "No fui sola" Dije en voz baja. "Damon vino conmigo" Levanté la cabeza para mirar a Stefan, pero él miraba a Damon, con los ojos llenos de rabia. "El no tuvo nada que ver, la idea fue mía en realidad, le pedí que viniera"

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó entre dientes apartando los ojos de Damon.

"Porque sabía que ibas a tratar de convencerme para no encontrarme con ella. Mira Stefan, hay más. Isobel quiere el invento de Jonathan Gilbert y amenaza con una matanza. Voy a ir a hablar con Bonnie para que nos ayude con esto, por si puede hacer un hechizo o algo y hacer que el invento deje de funcionar..."

"Está bien, vamos, te llevo" Dijo Stefan, estaba herido todavía y muy enfadado. Cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

"Que Damon venga también" Dije antes de salir por la puerta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque a él también le incumbe"

Stefan no dijo ni una palabra más, solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

"Ves como no era tan malo" Susurró Damon.

Puse los ojos en blanco y contuve una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba escaleras abajo. No importa lo horrible de la circunstancia, Damon siempre encuentra una manera de aligerar el ambiente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Como ya he dicho arriba no tengo ningún review en esta historia, si alguien llega hasta aquí y le ha parecido mala que lo diga por favor, necesito saber vuestra opinión.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Los tres subimos en el coche. Yo conduje, Stefan se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y Damon en el trasero. Cuando miraba por el retrovisor, Damon me hacía muecas o me saludaba.<p>

Estábamos a medio camino de la casa de Bonnie y me di cuenta de que no había visto a Damon coger el invento.

"Damon has traído el invento ¿verdad?"

"Uh, Dios mio" Dijo tapándose la boca tratando de parecer que lo había olvidado. "Por supuesto que lo tengo" Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera ofendido.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió parcialmente. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Stefan mirándonos en silencio y mi sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente.

Aparqué el coche en frente de la casa de Bonnie. Antes de bajarnos pensé que seria mejor idear un plan o algo por el estilo, Bonnie no era muy amiga de los vampiros, eso era verdad.

"Será mejor que hable yo" Dije mirando hacia atrás y delante, desde Damon a Stefan.

"De acuerdo" Se limitó a decir Stefan y se bajó del coche.

Damon asintió con la cabeza.

"Vale, vamos" Dije yo casi en un suspiro.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y toqué el timbre. Unos segundos más tarde Bonnie apareció.

"Hola Bonnie ¿Podemos hablar contigo un momento?"

Bonnie me miró con cara de pocos amigos y después miró a Damon.

"El no está invitado a entrar"

"Bueno pues hablamos fuera, en el patio trasero" Dije descartando la idea de convencerla para que dejara entrar a Damon.

"Entonces ¿qué necesitáis?" La mire sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía que necesitábamos algo? Al darse cuenta siguió "No todos los días te presentas en mi casa con dos vampiros, algo estáis tramando"

"He conocido a mi madre natural"

"¡Elena! Dios mio, ¿como ha ido? ¿como es?"

Yo le dediqué una falsa sonrisa. "Bueno... es... es un vampiro" Decidí no entrar en los detalles de su transformación o Bonnie odiaría aún más a Damon.

"Vaya"

"Si. Bueno, quiere algo de nosotros, en realidad, de Damon" Dije señalándolo. "Quiere que le entreguemos el invento de Jonathan Gilbert que Pearl le dio a Damon, y si no lo consigue empezará a matar gente"

"No lo entiendo... si Damon lo tiene por qué no le dices que se lo de"

"Porque, Bonnie, el invento es un arma contra los vampiros" Hice una pausa y Bonnie volvió a mirarme. "Te queríamos pedir si podrías deshacer el hechizo original para que podamos dárselo a Isobel, así Damon, Stefan, Anna y todos estarán a salvo"

"Elena, no se si podría..."

"Por favor Bonnie. Ya sabes lo mucho que me importan Damon y Stefan" Sentí a Stefan girar la cabeza rápidamente hacia mi, como si estuviera sorprendido, ya sabía que me preocupaba por Damon. "Y sabes cuánto le importa a Jeremy Anna. Me destrozaría si algo le sucediera a alguno de ellos" Dije en tono suplicante.

"Tendré que buscar un hechizo y prepararme"

"Bueno, Isobel no nos ha dado un tiempo limitado ni nada pero hazlo lo antes posible, por favor. Dijo que el primero seria Jeremy..." Mi voz se fue apagando, necesitaba un descanso. No podría seguir con esto durante mucho más tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Querido diario:<em>

_Creo que hoy podría haber ido mucho peor. He ido con Damon y Stefan a hablar con Bonnie para que desactive el invento. No nos ha dado exactamente una respuesta, creo que no está segura de lo que quiere. Con todo lo que está pasando casi no he tenido la oportunidad de pensar en el beso con Damon... casi._

"Sabes, de verdad deberías cerrar la ventana"

Di un salto, me di la vuelta y lleve la mano a mi pecho para tranquilizarme. "¡Damon! ¡Que te crees que estás haciendo!"

"Un saludo encantador" Dijo con una sonrisa.

Me bajé de la cama y me acerqué a cerrar la ventana. Me di cuenta de que solo llevaba puesto un top morado que terminaba unos centímetros antes de llegar a mi pantalón negro. "¿Qué quieres Damon?" Le pregunté cuando volví para sentarme en la cama. Me arropé las piernas y Damon se sentó en el borde.

"Quería saber si Bonnie había llamado"

"Hum... no. Tu estabas allí. Sabes que va a venir mañana para hablar un poco más" Damon desvió la mirada y fijó los ojos en la ventana. "¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté en un tono preocupado.

Damon se quedó callado. Lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia. Después de unos minutos llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó el invento. "Toma" Y me lo entregó sin más.

"¿Por qué me lo das? Bonnie no ha accedido a desactivarlo todavía" _¿Es que no había escuchado nada de lo que había estado diciéndole antes?_

"Lo se. Dáselo a Isobel, esté como esté"

"Damon" Empujé las mantas hacia arriba y me senté sobre mis rodillas más cerca de Damon. "No puedo"

Damon me miró con el rostro más serio que he visto nunca en él, incluso más que cuando estuvimos preparando el plan de rescate para Stefan. "Si puedes" Dijo con severidad. "Si Bonnie se niega a ayudar saldré de la ciudad. Y estoy seguro de que podré convencer a Stefan para que venga conmigo"

"Damon si Bonnie no nos ayuda pensaremos en otra cosa" Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. "Vosotros dos sois más fuertes que Isobel..." Mi voz se apagó.

"Si Isobel dice la verdad sobre Katherine puede ser casi imposible pararla. Es mucho más fuerte que nosotros"

Comencé a morderme el labio inferior y sentí como las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos. _¿Lo estaba dando por perdido? _"No lo haré" Sostuve el invento en frente de él. Damon se puso de pie haciendo caso omiso a mi mano levantada pero le agarré el brazo y tiré de él hacia abajo. A pesar de que se podía haber desecho de mi fácilmente, se detuvo y volvió a sentarse. Mantuve mi mano sobre su brazo y empujé de nuevo el invento a su bolsillo. "Bonnie estará de acuerdo así que no tendré que hacerlo" Un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

De repente escuche un gran estruendo proveniente de la tormenta e instintivamente me moví mas cerca de Damon. Dejó escapar una pequeña risita y me miró. "¿Tienes miedo de los truenos?" Preguntó con una sonrisa. Me alegré al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero en ese momento sonó otro trueno esta vez mucho más cerca de mi ventana. Di un salto y me pegué a Damon por un segundo, luego me separé. "Muy bien ¿Y qué si lo tengo?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Me parece gracioso que no tengas ningún problema cuando se trata de vampiros, pero te pones a temblar por unos truenos" Sonrió "La probabilidades en este pueblo de ser asesinado por un vampiro son muy superiores a que te alcance un rayo" Sonreí un poco y miré mis manos. "Vamos" Dijo Damon y me golpeó ligeramente la pierna.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté confundida.

"Ponte unos pantalones y unos zapatos" Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la ventana.

"¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?" Dije con un bufido.

"Porque nos vamos de paseo" Dijo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Estás loco? ¿No ves el tiempo que hace?"

"Ya no hay truenos y no hace frío"

"Aún así está lloviendo a cántaros"

"¿Vienes o no?" Preguntó con otra sonrisa.

No dije nada, me acerqué a mi armario y cogí unos vaqueros un poco rasgados negros y una camiseta gris claro. "Dame un minuto" Dije en un suspiro. _Vamos Elena si lo estás deseando_. ¿Yo acababa de pensar eso?. Me quité el pijama y me deslicé en la ropa, volví a la habitación y me senté en la cama para ponerme una zapatillas. "Todo listo" Dije al ponerme de pie.

"Genial, vamos" Damon abrió la ventana.

"Espera, espera ¿que..?" _¿Quería que yo saltara por la ventana? ¿Se olvidaba de que era humana? Me rompería el cráneo. Ya no me parecía tan buena idea pasear con Damon bajo la lluvia._

"No puedo salir por ahí, me voy a romper el cuello"

"Te voy a coger"

"Damon..." Empece a decir en un tono inseguro.

"Te lo prometo. No dejaré que te hagas daño" Dijo en voz baja mientras estiraba el brazo en mi dirección.

**Continuará...**


End file.
